Trolls
About the race, In darknes they live, and feist on bones. History Origin - From Man they came The Trolls was said to be a desendent from man, formed by the Godess Suraa to match her dark needs. Pre. Katalyst The trolls was verry recluse in many cases, many unable to travel outside during the day and with their afinity and belife in nature made them prefer to keep out of "civilasatinon". Nor did it help with the ditest many had for their kind, mostly based on cultural diferenses but many a time on the Trolls ways of kidnaping people into mariges. Ones the vacseen was discovered, lot's of trolls began to leave their overpopulated homes in the woods, serching for new land. This led to them creating new lifestyles and a more modern cultural style, still rooted in their belifes of nature and spirituality. After Katalyst During the war, the trolls where the ones least affected by the Katalyst event. This made them a strong fighting force and in the begining did this leave the impresion that they would change the scales of balance. Had it not been for the devide of their old and new society and their lack in technological advansment then they would probably have sucseeded in their campain to "concer the world". Ones the war began to go against them they abandoned the conquered nations and they instead turned their plans to defence, where they hold steady untill the war was over. The outcome was somewhat mixed and led to lots of discontent within their nations, but as sivil war later broke out with the humans they behan to plan atacks again. The Human emperor who took of note on this instead reached out and made a political union where they offered humans in matchmaking, as even if the vaccseen had somewhat haltered their petrification they still was slowly consumed by it. This was of course for the bonus of geting magic blood back into the human race again. But the trolls who understood this therefor also demanded high compensation in goold. Biology Their Apparence Their apparences are close to that of man, but their skin is ofthen gray like stone or green like moss. On their behind they have a loong cows tail. Some also have larger teath then normaly. The usual haircollor is black, gray, brown or deep green. Most trolls are rather larger then an averege human as they grow into adoulthood. While noone knows the couse of it, there is a afliction of the trolls that intensifiy the more pure the blood of the trolls are. This afliction is vissable as rough stony patches that appare on their skin. The further their ancestry goes the more stone like they become. The Gift - Resistant as Stone They possesed the gift of magic like most other, but unlike the others it has a more dark tint around it and a less practical way for it. Insted of simple incantations gestures they are more ofthen needed advansed long spells and works of runes, totems and other things to help them along. But in a way it's outcome is more presice and has uses the others don't. Also, as a extra boon from their creator they where gifted resilianse, to all kinds of forces but most important the magical kind. But this was also a double edged sword, as the more resistant one was, the more afliction one had from ones ancestry, making one ugly and in the deep end even imobile. Another drawback was that sunlight worsened the condition. And if one was too pure of blood one would turn to a stone statue as soon as the light hit the skin. Most Trolls solved this by marying other races, preferably humans, that thined out the blood and therefor made them both "butifull" and also more resistant to the sun. Hoever thees unitys was made in agreement or not was another mater. At a later time during the end of the Golden age, docktor Quint'han made a discovery, leting the Trolls vacinate themselfs against the worst of it, alowing them to change their way of life. Culture ccc Economy ccc Religion ccc Government ccc Military ccc Notable Trolls *ccc Trivia *Halvtrolls who has a tail is always counted to be of the race Troll * Category:Race Category:Troll